Niklaus Mikaelson
Don't trust us bc people can change it Pre-Historia |-|Vida Humana= |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= |-|1359= 1359 De acuerdo con Elijah, Klaus había perdido mucha de su humanidad, ocultando su soledad con crueldad y enojo. |-|1492= Inglaterra Klaus fue un noble inglés durante finales del Siglo 15 cuando conoció a Katerina Petrova, la segunda doppelgänger cuya aparición estaba esperando desde hacía 500 años. Planeaba utilizarla en el ritual así que tenía que mantenerla entretenida hasta la luna llena, ella pudo descubrir el plan antes y pudo escapar, llevándose la piedra lunar con ella. Cuando huyó, encontró a una vampiresa llamada Rose, a quien engaño para que la convirtiera en vampiro, esto arruinó completamente el plan de Klaus para utilizar para romper la maldición. Después de que Katerina se convirtiera, Klaus asumió que la línea de su familia había acabado con ella y que su oportunidad de romper la maldición se había esfumado para siempre. Como venganza Klaus viajó a Bulgaria y asesinó a toda la familia de Katerina. |-|1500's= Copenhague, Dinamarca Fue mencionado por en Save My Soul que los hermanos Mikaelson residían en Copenhague en los años 1500s. |-|1702= Cádiz, España En 1702, la violencia de Kol en España llamó mucho la atención y atrajo a Mikael, directamente a la familia, quemando la ciudad en su despertar. Mientras las llamas se acercaban, Mikael decapitó al caballo de Klaus, Theo. Elijah y Klaus buscaron a Kol mientras Rebekah llevó al neutralizado Finn a bordo del barco para huir de Europa. Lo encontraron en una taberna donde bebía y se alimentaba de seres humanos sin cuidado. A pesar de las advertencias de la llegada de Mikael, él se negaba a huir. Cuando Klaus y Elijah insistieron, Kol intentó resistirse pero fue sometido por Elijah mientras Klaus sacaba una daga de ceniza de roble blanco y neutralizó exitosamente a Kol. Nueva Orleans |-|Siglo 18= 1700's |-|1800's= En algún momento de este siglo, Klaus se encontró con Rayna Cruz después de que ella regresara a Nueva Orleans. Ella aterrorizó el Barrio Francés y mató a muchos de sus mejores hombres, el poder de la cazadora lo puso nervioso. |-|1820= |-|1821= 1821 Klaus estaba celoso porque Marcellus se estaba acercando más a Elijah que a él. Sintiéndose sólo, le quitó la daga a su hermano mejor Kol, despertándolo para que tuviera algo de diversión con él. Los dos felizmente empezaron a causar caos alrededor de Nueva Orleans, incluso masacrando a todos los vecinos por diversión. Cuando Klaus reveló que elegiría a Marcellus sobre Kol, Kol se enojó mucho y amenazó con convertir a Marcellus en un vampiro. Klaus al darse cuenta de que su hermano era demasiado salvaje como para poder controlarlo apuñaló a Kol de nuevo. |-|1835= 1835 |-|1887= 1887 |-|1914= 1914 |-|1918= 1918 |-|1919= The Originals Temporada 1 Klaus llega a Nueva Orleans gracias a una carta de Katherine, que menciona a una bruja que tiene información que a él le resultaria interesante. Esto desemboca en el descubriendo que Hayely, su rollo de una noche, se encuentra embarazada y a que su antiguo protegido: Gerard, es el rey de Nueva Orleans. Como en el pasado esa fue su ciudad, esta decidido a retomarla, lo que hace que arrastre a sus dos hermanos a esa nueva lucha, mientras protege a Hayley, debido a que las brujas quieren a su hija nonata muerta, ya que traería la perdición de todas las brujas. Temporada 2 Con Hope ya nacida, y fuera del control de las brujas quienes se revelaron y lucharon en su contra, con los hombres lobos al mando y un antiguo enemigo cerca. Klaus se prepará para desatar su furia, y una vez conseguida, descubre que ambos padres estan de regreso. Esther busca que él vuelva a ser humano, y también cree erroneamente que su hija esta muerta. Descubre que Dalhia, su tia, vendrá a por su hija debido a que fue un antiguo pacto entre su madre y ella. Él termina uniendose a ella para poder eliminar a Hayley y Jackson quienes planean llevar a su hija lejos (convirtiendolos en lobo permanentemente, con la maldición), para luego eliminarla con la ayuda de sus hermanos y Freya, la hermana que creyó muerta. Esto lleva a que Elijah nunca le perdone por traicionar a Hayley y matar a su novia Gia. Temporada 3 Klaus esta viviendo en paz con su hija, hasta que un antiguo amigo viene de regreso, con la noticia de que existe una profecia que dice que él va a morir por culpa de las dos otras lineas (Tristan, Aurora- Elijah, Rebekah). Mientras que él intenta solucionar las cosas con Hayley, cuando ella vuelve a ser humana, y se lleva a su hija a vivir en frente de él, e intenta hacer las paces con Elijah. En flashbacks, vemos sus comienzos como un vampiro, se ve que él no era tan sádico, permitiendole vivir a Lucian, y preocupandose con él. Comienza un rollo romántico con Aurora, pero es descubierto por Lucien quien tenia sentimientos por ella, Klaus por error termina convirtiendolo. Relaciones Familia Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah y Niklaus son bastante cercanos, en el pasado ella incluso estuvó dispuesta a matar a su padre debido a los maltratos a los que le hacia sufrir Niklaus. Durante una temporada, Rebekah sintió resentimiento hacia su hermano debido a que no le permitia ser feliz, y planeo en su contra, para luego arrepentirse. Ella ha sido siempre incondicional a su lado, y Klaus, al darse cuenta de ello, decide darle su libertad, y la posibilidad de vivir una vida normal. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah es el único que cree que Klaus aun merece ser salvado, siendo muy opuesto a él, es quien mantiene a Klaus con una especie de correa moral, dejandolo ser salvaje, pero no extralimitarse. Klaus lo considera la persona más cercana a él, y luego de la temporada 2, ambos hermanos estan bastante distanciados, con Klaus intentando ganar su perdon de regreso. Hasta que finalmente consigue el perdón de su más querido y cercano familiar, su hermano. Hope Mikaelson Hope es la hija de Klaus, y el ser al que sin duda él más quiere. Esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla, y sabe que la mejor oportunidad para ella es estar a su lado. Freya Mikaelson Klaus no tuvo demasiada relación con Freya cuando eran pequeños, ahora que ha regresado él comienza mostrandose demasiado desconfiado de ella, no considerandola realmente parte de la familia. En la temporada 3, se ve un acercamiento entre ambos, aunque él sigue tratandola distante, se ve que se preocupa un poco por ella. Kol Mikaelson Kol es quien más se acerca a la verdadera personalidad de Klaus, aunque ambos mantienen varios desacuerdos, saben divertirse juntos. Klaus se ve triste por su muerte cuando fallece en la temporada 2, y jura traerlo de regreso. Caroline Forbes-Klaroline Ella es el verdadero amor de Klaus. Cuando Klaus conoce a Caroline le atrajo la rubia vampira con cierta tenacidad. Él sin darse cuenta comienza a enamorarse de ella, e intenta ganarse su amor. A pesar de que esta se encontraba en una relación con Tyler. Es la única que a hecho que el cambie de opinión. Klaus esta dispuesto a esperarla sin importar lo que tarde, sabe que no es el primer amor de Caroline, pero quiere ser el último. Quiere llevarla a Nueva Orleands pero ella no aceptaría. Ambos comparten su primer beso y tienen relaciones, antes de que él se vaya a Nueva Orleands. Camille O'Connell Camille y Klaus tienen una relación similar a la de el con Caroline. Ella le recuerde mucho a Caroline. El la manipula para que le de informacion sobre Marcel. Camille y el tienen un acercamiento en un bar, pero el se va antes de más, debido. A lo largo de la temporada 3, se nota que Klaus se preocupa realmente por Camille y tiene sentimientos de amistad por ella, aunque no quiere manifestarlos. Aurora de Martel Aurora fue un antiguo romance de Klaus, de la época en la que él recien convivia con su lado vampiro. Ambos mantuvieron un romance secreto por Lucian (el amigo de Klaus) y Tristan (el hermano de Aurora). Otras relaciones Enemigos *Elena Gilbert-Enemiga *Damon Salvatore-Enemigo *Lucian Castle - Enemigo Amigos *Elijah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore. *Marcellus Físico Klaus es un hombre muy,pero muy atractivo. Su altura es de un metro ochenta aproximadamente (1'80). Klaus posee cabello rubio oscuro encrespado y los ojos de color azul oscuro que contrasta con su piel blanco perla. Su apariencia física es la de en torno a un hombre de 19-21 años de edad, a pesar de tener más de 1000 años. Al ser un vampiro y un guerrero (siglo 10), está bien construido. Klaus posee una cara delicada y sin embargo masculina, posiblemente debido al hecho de que una vez fue un noble en el siglo 15. Estilo de la ropa de Klaus es, por lo general visto con camisas, pantalones y chaquetas bastante informal, aunque también se le puede ver usando un traje más clásico y refinado, si la situación lo requiere (por ejemplo: el ritual de la piedra de luna; la bola original lanzada por Esther). Él usa accesorios como pulseras o collares de cuero, como se ve en algunas escenas al comienzo de la temporada 3. Poderes y Habilidades Como Híbrido Original, Klaus es el original mas poderoso solo superado por su padrastro. Su lado del hombre lobo le ha dado poderes y ventajas adicionales que sus hermanos no poseen, haciéndole uno de los seres inmortales más poderosos en todo el universo de TVD/TO. Aunque es más fuerte que su medio hermano materno debido a su herencia de hombre lobo, algunos de sus hermanos han demostrado estar dispuestos a luchar con él sin miedo, como Elijah el cual es capaz de hacerlo en términos casi iguales, el parece no tener ninguna dificultad tratando de comenzar y terminar peleas con Klaus, por lo general teniendo la ventaja sobre Klaus mismo durante un corto período de tiempo; Antes de que este último vuelva las tablas a su hermano gracias a su herencia lobuna. El padrastro de Klaus se destacó por haberle superado a el y a todos sus hijos sin mucha dificultad y Klaus al principio le temió mucho; Empeoró mucho mas porque Mikael tenia en su poder la Estaca de Roble Blanco. Los poderes de Klaus mejoran con el consumo de sangre humana, asumiendo su forma de hombre lobo o utilizando sus mejoras licantropas y la luna llena. En Live and Let Die, se muestra que Mikael era bastante más fuerte que Klaus, y eso que el aun seguía afectado por el veneno de hombre lobo y la Daga de Papa Tunde, por lo tanto, ni siquiera usando todas sus fuerzas demostró ser superior a su hijo adoptivo. Al morir Mikael, Klaus era en ese entonces el ser más fuerte físicamente, sin embargo, después de que Lucien y Marcel tomaran el suero y se convirtiesen en las Bestias, lo superaron en poder aunque debe notarse que Klaus muestra mas resistencia peleando contra Marcel que contra Lucien ya que su hijo adoptivo era muchos siglos mas joven que lucien antes de transformarse. Klaus actualmente sigue siendo el segundo más fuerte. Antes de que Klaus se convirtiera en un vampiro original y mas tarde en el híbrido original, él era un espadachín bastante hábil, aunque rara vez usa una espada, debido a que gracias a todos sus poderes sobrenaturales no le hacen falta. Klaus ha demostrado ser un luchador experto incluso cuando está desarmado; Cuando el ejército de Marcel lo tomó, a pesar de estar abrumado para empezar, fue capaz de luchar contra ellos, casi uniformemente y asesino a la mayoría de ellos, a través de sus habilidades de combate y sus poderes de híbrido original. En esa única pelea, mató a unos veinticuatro vampiros no- originales solos, mostrando aún más sus habilidades como combatiente. Klaus es mucho menos tranquilo, compuesto y estratégico en la batalla que su hermano Elijah, pero tiene una mente mejor para llegar a planes a largo plazo y planes secretos por seguridad, casi siempre esta a un paso por delante de sus enemigos. Debido a su larga vida, Klaus ha visto y ha participado en innumerables batallas y es un muy experimentado luchador. En Fire with Fire, Klaus fue capaz de asesinar a seis hombres lobo evolucionados sin ninguna dificultad, cuando se enfrentó a Hayley y Jackson tuvo cierta dificultad para luchar con ellos dos a la vez pero al final consiguió la ventaja y los domino y derroto. Aparte de sus poderes sobrenaturales, el mayor activo de Klaus es su agudo intelecto. Su inclinación por las estrategias y la formación de contingencias con antelación, a pesar de que la inclinación de Elijah por las estrategias y la formación de contingencias supera a la suya, Klaus ha superado a su hermano en más de una ocasión, Klaus es capaz de descubrir una gran cantidad de cosas de cualquiera que se presente ante el. Por ejemplo; después de sólo unas pocas observaciones, pudo deducir que Hope sería sacrificada en el cementerio porque era donde se llevaba a cabo la cosecha y los sacrificios, así como la ubicación del lugar de entierro de las brujas y brujos ancestrales. Para deducir que su madre poseía a Cassie, también se le ocurrió un plan. Tambien ideo otro plan para que pareciera que se ha habia vuelto contra sus medio-hermanos maternos y Hayley, después de que Elijah lo apuñalara y después de que Hayley trató de llevarse a su hija, para ganar la confianza de Dahlia para derrotarla. Según Dahlia, Klaus es posiblemente el más inteligente de sus medio-hermanos maternos con Elijah ocasionalmente rivalizando y superandole en muchas ocasiones. Debilidades Klaus tiene pocas debilidades como la estaca de roble blanco y la mordida de Marcel Gerard Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 2 *''Know Thy Enemy'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''The Last Dance'' (en el cuerpo de Alaric Saltzman) *''Klaus'' (Flashback/primera aparición moderna en su cuerpo original) *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Ordinary People'' (Flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Temporada 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals *''She's Come Undone'' (como ilusión de Silas) *''Graduation'' Temporada 5 *''True Lies'' (mencionado) *''Monster's Ball'' (mencionado) *''Dead Man on Campus'' (mencionado) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (material de archivo) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (mencionado) *''Gone Girl'' (mencionado) Temporada 6 *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mencionado) Temporada 7 *''This Woman's Work'' (mencionado) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' }} The Originals Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone With Everyone'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Trivia Promocional 93a38eb25815b9e25a613032fba425b3.jpg c19ff775637728912a009f5bc6b505e4.jpg ee0eb8d0bc4f52e8b54db5043800d5cf.jpg Joseph-morgan-as-klaus-mikaelson-tvd-season-4.jpg joseph-morgan-the-originals-promo-shoot.jpg klaus-mikaelson.jpg Klaus-Mikaelson-klaus-34063367-650-932.png Klaus-Season-3-Promo-HQ-klaus-25038505-1498-2000.jpg tumblr_ntabkvzqpc1ttbb2io1_500.gif Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 2 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 7 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Protagonistas